


let's dance

by womanaction



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty minific set pre-TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's dance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by palizinhas for Tumblr minific challenge.

They had never been exactly a normal couple. Their courtship had been rife with arguments to the point where it seemed to have conditioned them to expect that. So they kept it up. Their fights were how they knew everything was on track. Their words might seem strong, but Leia’s wise eyes would always sparkle and Han’s lip would curl up. Everything in the world except them would vanish.

Ever since…it happened, they had been more quiet with each other. Everything unspoken crawled under Leia’s flesh, twitched Han’s jaw. It was like they were too tired to speak, and too lost to argue. 

Before he left, for good or bad or worse or better, she looked at him with playful eyes and told him he was careless, always flying by the seat of his pants, frustrating. She told him everything he wanted to hear, so in turn, he gave her that rogueish grin, no less charming for the wrinkles crossing his face, and called her princess with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

And Leia knew it wasn’t the end of them.


End file.
